coc_elite_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
War Assignments
Current War Same plan as last war. The keys last time was our participation and our organization We will need that again as these guys have 9 TH10! To win, our TH9s need to beat their TH9s - plain and simple. We can't ignore their TH10s, so our top guys have to attack there. I tweaked the groupings, and added the new guys. I kept 4 groups. We are all vets, but here is a reminder.... The keys to war are simple: # strong defense # smart 1st attacks on bases # learn from those attack and clear bases as required with 2nd attacks. Strong defenses have some notable features: # central/buried CC where it is hard to pull troops # well protected TH # lots of empty spaces where bombs and teslas could be hiding (to keep them off balance). # War CC - 3:1 archer:wiz ratio with lvl 6/7 arch and lvl 5/6 wiz. Add some lvl 2 witch, lvl 4 drag, lvl 4 valk. Smart attacks are conservative (aimed low), well planned (talk it out with the leaders to make sure it is well thought through), right mix of troops for the base. Learning from attacks means just that.... Watch video, and play around the previous attack's issues. With the new plan, you attack within your group's remit until that group is 3 starred, then you look elsewhere to help. If at all possible, the bottom guys should do both their attacks in the first half of the war, the middle guys should finish their attacks early in the second half of the war. The top TH9s should get their attacks in with a few hours left in the war. This is so each group can see how the ones below have done to see how low they need to go to help the team win! 'Top Group' Your range is 1 to 10. Your goal is 2s and 3s. * blastedwand * steint * Widowmaker * whitematter33 * Andrew 'Middle Group' Your range is 11 to 17. Your goal is 3 on most and 2 on others. * noghannattpygf * Thunk * raychee * jmazz * Stevenile * Norwalk Ray * rerun * Musawi 'Swing Group' Your range is 18 to 22. Your goal is 3 on all. NOTE: You have too few bases! You help down or up as required! * RabidSquirrel - I'll hit the top one (18) first * superprettypony * Made Monster * tizzy * voltron * ScubaTron10 * vector1012 * Musawizo 'Bottom Group' Your range is 23 to 30. Your goal is 3 on all. * InvestLT * jake * Jake * Dylan * ric035 * aragron * Krstffr * LeChevalierMort * zathris Previous Wars * As Elite Squad ** Wins - 32 ** Losses - 13 ** Ties - 1 * As e1ite squad ** Wins - 2 ** Losses ** Ties * As loyal ambitions ** Wins - 1 ** Losses ** Ties * As DoubleBaconBomb ** Wins - 2 ** Losses ** Ties Category:Coc